


Sneaking Away

by kickcows



Series: XVtober 2020 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis is the right hand man to the Prince of Lucis, and as such attends high society functions with him. At each function he hopes to run into the Prince of Niflheim, as his right hand man is someone that he is very much interested in.
Relationships: Aranea Highwind/Ignis Scientia
Series: XVtober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429
Kudos: 12





	Sneaking Away

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next offering for XVtober! :) Please enjoy!

* * *

“You’re a sight for sore eyes. I wasn’t aware His Highness would be attending this event too.” 

Ignis turns his head towards the feminine voice that had just addressed him, his eyes widening only slightly as he took in the goddess’ appearance - a form that any man in this blasted soiree would be lucky to have on their arm. He nods his head in affirmation, not bothering to say anything else as she tucks herself close to his side, the two staying near the wall while the rest of the crowd continues in their revelry. 

He turns his head to look at the woman who has joined him - one Aranea Highwind, the Prince of Niflheim’s right hand man, so to speak. She carries the same position as himself, although he assists the Prince of Lucis, the two countries more or less ‘amicable’ with one another, but far from being best friends as far as the population is concerned. They often run into each other at these events, but as Aranea has commented, he hadn’t been aware that she would be here with the Prince of Niflheim. 

“It seems that a game might be being played right now.” He comments, adjusting his eyeglasses before fixing the vest he wears underneath his tuxedo jacket. It’s a black tie affair, and he notices that she is also dressed in a suit similar to his own. “Why didn’t you wear a dress tonight?” He asks, not that it’s any of his business. But the way this suit hugs her curves, he’s having a very difficult time not grabbing onto her hand and pulling her away from this pomp and circumstance that the upper echelon like to enjoy every few months. 

Her forced laugh makes him wince a little, hiding it from her by turning his head towards the side. “As I recall, _someone_ once told me that they like the way I look in a suit.” 

“And I recall that if you were to be wearing a dress, that it would make things infinitesimally easier if one should want to go find an unoccupied bathroom, _darling_.” He hears her intake of breath, smirking as he realizes she understands his comment. “You do look divine.” Ignis turns to look at her, admiring her form with a somewhat wicked smile on his lips. “It’s a shame we’re stuck here for another few hours.” 

“I’m sure that neither of our parties will notice if we decide to take a walk around the perimeter.” Aranea comments, the two of them looking across the dance floor at their respective Princes. Both the Prince of Lucis - Noctis Caelum, and the Prince of Niflheim - Prompto Argentum, seem to be engaged in a rather animated conversation, both laughing while standing precariously close to one another. “No one would think of causing a scene in this venue.” 

He agrees - no one would be insane enough to do such a thing, and a walk might do nicely. He turns towards her and nods. “A walk outside might be nice.” He offers her his arm, which she takes with a beautiful smile on her face. “Why wasn’t I informed that Prompto would be here?” He asks, as they make their way outside with one another. 

“Probably the same reason why Prompto neglected to tell me that Noctis would be here. I think those two are playing at something.” Aranea leans her head against his shoulder, Ignis immediately putting his arm around her waist as they casually make their way towards a darkened alcove. “They seem to have a thing for one another.” 

“Sounds ominous.” Once they’re out of sight of any passerbys, he lowers his head and brings his nose to chuff at the spot right below her earlobe. “You’re wearing my gift.” He murmurs into her ear, delighted to smell the perfume he’d sent to her a month ago. “Was it because you’d hoped to see me this evening?” 

“Hardly.” Her breathless comment lets him know that he’s got her right where he wants her. “I wear it often. Wearing it tonight is no different than me wearing it yesterday.” 

That makes his stomach pitch, a possessiveness that he doesn’t know where it comes from has him tightening his arm around her body. “You wear it often?” His lips drag up to the shell of her ear, kissing along the studs that dot the shell of her ear. 

“And if I do?” 

He tugs on her earlobe before dragging his lips to hers. He kisses her softly, not wanting to spoil the beautiful red that stains her lips. “I wear what you gave me.” He grabs her hand and brings it to his chest, where he keeps the small trinket that she’d sent to him months ago. “It’s always on my person.” 

“You know how that makes me feel.”   
  
His head spins as he takes his hand away from hers and pushes it right up against the mound of her womanhood. “Again, as much as I love seeing you in this, you _really_ should have worn a dress, Miss Highwind.” His fingers went more towards the center, while the heel of his hand pushed up against the top of her mound. “Pity…” 

“Alright, I get it.” Aranea huffs out, but he feels her push down against his wandering fingers. “You like me in pants. You prefer me in a dress.” 

“On the contrary.” Ignis pulls his hand away from her body, and looks into her eyes. “I prefer you in _nothing_ , but beggars can’t be choosers.” He smirks, adoring the blush that comes across her cheeks. 

“Fine. Let’s go somewhere more...private?” 

“I have the key to the Prince’s suite.” He suggests, tapping his chest again. “Or, are you two staying in this hotel as well?” 

“We are.” She nods, as they begin to walk back towards the hotel. “Let’s go check on them first?” 

“Very well.” 

They enter the ballroom, and see both Prompto and Noctis are in much the same position as they had been in before they’d left - standing close, but not _too_ close to each other. Ignis knows that it would be beneficial to both countries if the two of them found themselves together, but likes to see how things progress naturally than institute it as a treaty between nations. No one seems to be paying either of them any mind, giving both Ignis and Aranea peace of mind that they can disappear for a half hour, or maybe an hour. They look at one another, nod, and then walk together towards the elevator. 

Ignis unlocks the suite door with his electronic keycard, and is quick to pick up Aranea in his arms, not at all interested in wasting time. He hears her peals of laughter, smiling as he carries her to his bedroom for the weekend, gently setting her down on the bed with a fond smile on his face. “You do look stunning, darling.” He comments, putting his fingers at the tie that sits perfectly at the hollow of her throat. “Always a stunning goddess, the most beautiful woman in the room.” 

“Stop.” The blush returns to her cheeks, as he carefully unbuttons her vest and then the shirt she wears. His fingers brush against the nude corset she wears underneath, lowering his head to kiss the swell of her breasts. “I’ll wear a dress next time, Ignis.” 

“Then we won’t have an excuse to go find us a room.” He reminds her, his lips now wrapped around her areola, his teeth giving it a teasing bite. She arches up, his teeth sinking back down into the sensitive flesh of her tit, her fingers finding a home in his scalp as she holds him in place. His hands go to her waist, and get her slacks unbuttoned, the zipper being pulled down as he moves his mouth to her other nipple, lavishing it in the same attention he’d just shown her right breast. 

Her soft gasps as he slid her pants down had his own pants becoming painfully tight. He knows she’s turned on - his fingers tug on her underwear, and as he pulls them away from her body he sees the wetness between her thighs. He moans low, as he feels her hands tugging on his own clothes with an urgency he feels in his soul. They both get the rest of their clothes off, and then he’s between her thighs, the tip of his cock nudging against her wet center. 

“I had hoped you were going to be here tonight…” Her chest arches up towards his own as he slowly sinks his cock into her body. Her arms curl around his neck, drawing them closer together. “I love getting to see you like this, Ignis…” 

“I didn’t want to get my hopes up…” He whispers into her ear before brushing his lips back and forth over hers. “The one time I had thought for sure I would be seeing you had been such an utter disappointment that I promised myself to never feel that way again.” 

Her inner walls fluttered against his cock, massaging him in a way that made him moan low. “I’ve had that happen too.” Her nails drag down his back, his body shuddering at the pleasurable pain that it produces as he sinks more of his cock into her body. “But, we’re together now.” 

The reminder has him nodding his head, as he starts to roll his hips a little more. He knows he’s got himself into the right position, as a flush begins to spread across her cheeks and down towards her neck. “We are, my darling…” He murmurs low, groaning softly as he feels her squeeze around him. 

He feels her juices start to come in a wave, his cock becoming saturated by her orgasm, his own need growing as he answered her body’s call with his own primal instinct. His hips piston, and then he’s releasing a loud moan as he starts to come inside of her, her own sweet moans filling his ears as they fall back down together. 

Ignis moans low as she kisses him on the lips, her body coaxing him back into full hardness with a few quick kegel exercises. He groans, locking his wrists above her head as he stares down at her. He’s about to push deep inside of her again when a noise outside of his door startles the both of them, their heads snapping to look at the closed door. 

“Noooct….” Prompto’s voice carries perfectly through the suite. “Noct, hurry….I want to see your cock again….” 

“I know you do…” The Prince of Lucis’ voice joins Prompto’s. The door to Ignis’ room is rattled, as it seems a body is pushed up against it. “We can’t stay up here too long. Ignis and Aranea will _kill_ us if they know we left the party.” 

“We didn’t see them…Please, Noct….I wanna fuck again….” 

“Come on…” 

Ignis turns to look at Aranea, who has the same expression on her face. “Well.” He smirks, shaking his head. “That answers that.” 

“Those two are in a world of trouble.” Aranea scowls, but then he gets it to change with a quick snap of his hips, bringing her attention back to him. “A-ahh….I-Ignis…” 

“Guess we should be quiet.” He gives another quick snap of his hips, smirking as she moans again. “Or, don’t.” 

“You know they’re going to be loud.” She smirks, then shakes her head. “Guess this means we won’t have to sneak around anymore?” 

“We’ll see.” Ignis drops his head, then starts to grind his cock deep inside of her, enjoying the deep moans she begins to make as he hits her in the perfect spot. “Now, where were we…?” 

“H-Here….” 

“Mmmm…” 

Ignis brings her to another orgasm, his own body soaring high above the world, coming deep inside of her for a second time a few moments later. They share lazy, libidinous kisses with each other, Ignis pulling out with a soft grunt. A sweet kiss touches her lips as he walks over to his en suite bathroom to grab a couple of towels to clean the both of themselves up. Once they’re back in order, he helps her get dressed, the two fixing each other’s ties with a peaceful smile on both of their faces. 

“Should we text them?” She asks, as they quietly leave the suite. As they had walked out, they could hear Prompto in the throes of passion, clearly having no idea that they had been in the suite with them. “Or, should we go back in there and terrify them?”    


The latter option makes him smirk, but he shakes his head. “No, we should leave them be. Let’s go back downstairs and see how long it takes for them to return.” 

“If they’re not back in two hours…”

“We will return up here and embarrass the hell out of them.” They share a smirk, and head to the elevator together. 

Both Princes return to the ballroom forty-five minutes later, looking as put together as they had earlier in the evening. If Ignis hadn’t known where they had been, he wouldn’t have thought anything was amiss. Noctis walks over to where he’s standing with Aranea against the wall, and greets him with a small wave of his hand.   
  
“Are you ready to head back up the room, Your Highness?” He asks, his eyes going to a small red mark he can see starting to bloom right above where his collar sits. 

“I am. Hello, Aranea.” Noctis waves at her. “Nice to see you this evening.” 

“Nice to see you too, Your Highness.” She nods her head towards him. “Specs - it was nice seeing you. As always.” 

“And you, Miss Highwind.” He smiles, then looks at Noctis. “Let’s go.” 

As they walk to the elevator, Ignis touches the spot on Noctis’ neck, and sees his cheeks turn a bright red. “It isn’t what it looks like. I was shaving, and-” 

“Do not.” Ignis shakes his head, as they get into the elevator together. As it slides closed, he turns to the Prince. “Just how long has this dalliance with Prompto been going on?” 

“Uh…” 

“Do not deny it.” He crosses his arms across his chest. “Tell me.” 

“Six months.” 

He raises his eyebrows up. “That long??” 

“What about you and Aranea??” 

Ignis blinks. “Excuse me?” 

“Your collar.” Noctis points to it. He turns to look at his reflection in the mirrored door and sees a hint of her lipstick has indeed stained his collar. He sighs, and shakes his head. “A year.” 

“Please tell me you weren’t upstairs now too.” 

He looks at the Prince and smirks. “Prompto is very loud.” 

“Uuuugh. Can we not talk about this?” Noctis shakes his head, the blush returning to his cheeks. “I don’t care what you do with Aranea. Just...not in front of us. Please.” 

“Yes, Your Highness.” 

They retire to the suite, Ignis going to his room. He sends a text to Aranea, smiling as he stares at his phone. “ _The Prince is aware of our relationship. Might as well tell Prompto before he tells him for you. Tonight was a blast. See you soon?_ ” 

“ _I will. And yes - tonight was fun. Take care of yourself, and the Prince, Specs. G’night. <3_” 

Setting his phone down, he looks up at the ceiling. For an uneventful night, this evening proved to be more adventurous than he thought it would be. Seeing Aranea is always a treat, and it seems that they might be seeing each other more often now that the Prince is out with his relationship with Prompto. And _that_ keeps the smile on his face for the duration of the evening. 

  
  



End file.
